For The Best
by Alexia Moonlight
Summary: Future Fic, Oneshot: Cosmo and Wanda are assigned Tammy and Tommy turner as their Godchildren, and Wanda decides, against her better judgment, to visit her old godson... All OOCness is intentional.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I decided to make a Fairly Odd Parents one-shot. -gasps are heard from the readers- I know, I know: I told myself I'd only write Danny Phantom. This idea popped into my head, though, and...**

**I'm sorry that Timmy and Wanda are a little OOC. It's meant to be that way, trust me. I DON'T OWN FOP! THE BRILLIANT GENIUS BUTCH HARTMAN OWNS THOSE FUNNY LITTLE FAIRIES!! =D (Also, I figure fairies can turn invisible. They can poof themselves into pumpkins, so why not invisible? AH! TOO MUCH DANNY PHANTOM!)**

**_For the Best_**

**_By Alexia Moonlight_**

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And were… YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Little ten-year-old Tommy Turner turned his head and looked at his twin sister, Tammy, in shock, his mouth agape. Tammy had done the same thing; it was a twin instinct.

"What's a fairly odd parent?" Tammy asked the pink-and-green haired creatures.

"Sweetie, I think you mean 'fairy godparent'," Wanda corrected the girl. "We're fairies who are assigned to young children who need a friend."

Tommy's eyes lit up instantly. "Are you like from Cinderella and you're gonna grant us a wish?!"

Cosmo flew around in a circle. "YEAH!" He yelled. "BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE YOU THAT WE CAN TURN INTO PUMPKINS!!!"

Wanda put a hand on top of Cosmo's head, causing him to stop spinning. Though, his legs were still moving and he looked rather silly.

"Sport, we can grant you as many wishes as you want. Of course, they have to follow Da Rules."

Wanda waved her wand, and in a puff of smoke, a big purple book appeared with the letters "Da Rules" painted on the cover.

"These are Da Rules. You can't tell anyone about us. Not your friends, not your parent, _zip_."

Cosmo ginned widely. "And if you don't tell anyone for a year, you get a yucky cupcake like our godchild Timmy did!!!"

Wanda turned and glared at her green-haired husband. "Cosmo, we can't tell them about our past godkids!" she scolded.

"Oh, right; sorry!"

Tammy looked up at Wanda. "My daddy's name is Timmy. But he's never around. He says he used to have two pet goldfish! We asked for a pet, but he wouldn't let us. Something about his two goldfish disappearing suddenly when he was about 18, and he was heartbroken."

Wanda's eyes went wide as she remember that day... the day she and Cosmo were seperated from Timmy...

_Eighteen-year-old Timmy Turner ran up the stairs, hopeful to talk to his two pet goldfish. They were really his best friends, even if they were magical beings._

"_Cosmo! Wanda! Guess what-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jorgen Van Strangle standing there, with Cosmo and Wanda floating close behind, sad looks on their faces. "Timmy Turner!" Jorgen's voice boomed in his thick German accent. "The time has come for you to say goodbye to your fairy godparents!"_

_Timmy gasped. "What?! No! What did I do wrong?" He pleaded, protesting the loss of his two friends._

"_We're sorry, Sport," Wanda said, sympathy in her voice. "Your eighteenth birthday was a few days ago; you're too old for fairies now."_

_Cosmo looked down at his feet. "Sorry, kiddo." he whispered. _

"_Nooooo!" _

_And, suddenly, it was all over. Timmy stood frozen holding his hat in front of his face, like a shield. He pulled it down and looked around his room, which hadn't changed much since he had gained Cosmo and Wanda. _

_And now, as soon as he had gained them, he had lost them. He blinked a couple times, not sure of what was going on. _

_Though, one strange thing had occurred: He remember his fairies…_

_----_

_Wanda floated in Timmy's room, watching him sit on his bed sadly. It was the day before his graduation, and he wasn't feeling any better since a month ago._

_Wanda was floating invisibly, thanks to her fairy magic. She had decided to poof by, since she knew it was almost his graduation. He had been talking about it for weeks before the… incident. _

_The pink-haired fairy sighed, partly out of sadness, partly from remembering all the good times she had shared with little Timmy Turner. Sure, they had had their share of fights, but Cosmo and Wanda had been like a second set of parents to Timmy. More like a first set, actually. They were there for when he won the sixth-grade spelling bee, when he got his first girlfriend, his sixteenth birthday, a good amount of his life. And all that was thrown away because of a small minor detail called "growing up"…_

_She knew he remembered. It was against Fairy law, but she felt she had to do it. She had stopped his memory from being wiped, because she couldn't just let all those memories go to waste. But now, watching him grieve the loss of his godparents, she wondered if she had made the right choice…_

"I'll… be right back…" Wanda managed to choke out. "Cosmo, you watch the kids…"

Wanda poofed away into the hall outside Tammy and Tommy's room, which was where Timmy's used to be. She knew this house all too well, and she bet money that Timmy was in the living room.

She was about to poof there, when she decided to turn invisible first. He couldn't risk Timmy seeing her.

Sure enough, when she got there, Timmy was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. He looked like his father, but with lighter hair, and the same odd teeth…

Timmy looked up, as if sensing someone there. He looked around, squinting at the air.

He looked directly at where Wanda was, and she gasped. A look of confusion crossed the grown man's face, but then he half-smiled, recognizing the voice of his old friend.

"I know you're there, Wanda; you can come out. I won't tell Jorgen."

Wanda didn't know whether or not to appear. This was her godchild, for Fairy World's sake! But… she just couldn't. She couldn't risk losing another set of godchildren… Timmy's kids.

Wanda poofed back to Tammy and Tommy's room with a heavy heart, sad that she didn't have the courage to appear before the boy.

But, it was for the best…

----

Timmy sighed, looking down at his lap.

"I was wrong again." He whispered quietly. "Everytime I think you or Cosmo are there, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I really thought you were there…"

He turned off the television, set down the remote, and layed down on the couch. His eyes closed slowly, and he drifted off into a deep sleep…

---

Wanda poofed into the living room once again, much later, after the house was asleep. She saw Timmy laying on the couch, in a peaceful sleep.

Before she knew it, against her better judgment, she had poofed up a pen and a piece of note book paper. In her messy handwriting, she wrote a quick note to Timmy and left it on the end table next to couch. She went back upstairs, feeling much better.

---

When Timmy awoke, he looked over and noticed a piece of paper on the table that hadn't been there before. He hesitantly picked it up, and when he read it, he smiled.

_Dear Timmy,_

_I know you knew I was there in the living room. I'm not all that surprised that you remember me; I had something to do with it._

_If you can, try and be around Tammy and Tommy more than you are. I know you hated being left alone by your parents when you were their age. =)_

_I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to appear in front of you. I didn't want to risk losing Tammy and Tommy; I've already lost you._

_Please forgive me… It was for the best…_

_Love,_

_Wanda_


End file.
